The Inevitable
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Everyone knew it was gonna come someday. They just didn't want to think about it. A new threat is attack Metro City. Who would've guessed? Again, Astro appears to save the day... But after the threat is taken care of, Astro begins to feel... cont. inside
1. Produlog: Same Ol', Same Ol'

The Inevitable

**Storyline**

Everyone knew it was gonna come someday. They just didn't want to think about it. A new threat is attack Metro City. Who would've guessed? Again, Astro appears to save the day... But after the threat is taken care of, Astro begins to feel strange. He is always tired and sometimes can find it hard to move... and then O'Sheay explains the problem.

**Produlog**

**Same Old, Same Old**

Astro sighed, watching Skunk get placed in a police car for what must've been the thirty thousandth time. He placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head as Skunk repeated, like everytime, "I'll get you for this, Astro!" Then the door would close and the police car would drive Skunk away.

"Great job, Astro." Tawashi encouraged, patting Astro on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Detective." He laughed. "I gotta get home and hope Zoran decided not to make a big mess in the kitchen." He smiled and blasted off the ground and away.

"I'm telling you." Tawashi boasted to the police man next to him. "He's never going down."

Astro entered through the front door. "I'm home!" He called out into the large house.

"Big Brother!" Came a cry from the kitchen. Out popped a little girl who resembled Astro greatly. She rushed over to him. "How did it go!" Astro shrugged and hugged his sister cause, well, he needed a hug. She hugged him back without hesitation.

"Well, Zoran, I went up, a bomb exploded, and I died." He chuckled with sarcasim. Zoran laughed and spun on her heel.

"Can you sing to me again?" She asked. Astro folded his arms. "Please?" He smiled and walked to the couch.

"Sure." He smiled and place Zoran on his lap. He cleared his throat and began to sing in a beautiful voice (A/N: That's how I imagine it.), only using the sylible 'da' to form a music with just his voice, never missing a beat or a note. The tune was enchanting.

Zoran pressed against her brother's chest. "I'm really glad you didn't go up, have a bomb explode, and then you died." She chuckled. Astro exhaled roughly.

"Me, too!"


	2. Chapter 1: Punishment

The Inevitable

**Storyline**

Everyone knew it was gonna come someday. They just didn't want to think about it. A new threat is attack Metro City. Who would've guessed? Again, Astro appears to save the day... But after the threat is taken care of, Astro begins to feel strange. He is always tired and sometimes can find it hard to move... and then O'Sheay explains the problem.

**Chapter 1**

**Punishment**

Astro, Ken, and Reno were walking down the street, dotteling for the most part, not really paying attention to the world around them. They were talking about Ken's soccor game that had finished about five minutes ago, and the boys were heading for pizza and pop.

"Too bad Ambercrombie and Alejo couldn't come." Reno sighed. "They would've been cheerin' for you the whole time."

Ken laughed. "That's what happens when they don't finish a school project."

"No." Astro smiled. "That's what happens when they pair up to do a school project." The three laughed.

"Hey, Astro." Reno called over Ken's head, clearly easy because of his height and the fact he was two years older then boy nine-year-olds. "Did you ever get around to tellin' Zoran about Harley's big win the other day?"

Astro leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. "Oops. I forgot." He chuckled.

"Nah, you didn't." He smirked, placing his hands deep into his pockets, a habit he had while talking with Astro, which made Astro feel a little intimidated, but he didn't bother telling Reno. "You just didn't wanna have to deal with a crazy, angry-happy little sister."

"Yeah, well, at least I had the choice." He said.

Ken nodded in agreement. "Yeah, some robots are still behind in the whole 'evolving into A.I and Kokoro' out there."

Astro looked at the sky and frowned. He never wanted to be programmed. He liked choices and freedom. Not that he had ever really experianced _absolutly_ _no control_ of himself, having to do _everything_ he was told, whether he liked it or not, but he didn't like the idea of being a slave to whoever programmed him to do so.

He tilted his head in thought. He was really glad O'Sheay had found him, rather then someone like Skunk and told the reverse way of things, having to have been tricked then killed sometime later, or programmed to do as they said. He always had that little stroke of luck when it came to little troubles or close calls like those.

"Astro?" Astro looked at Reno and Ken, who were staring at him in worry.

"Hm? Oh, sorry." He quickly apologized. "I was thinking."

Ken relaxed. "Oh, yeah, we totally couldn't tell." He said with sarcasim.

"Astro. Relax. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. You aren't going to die, we aren't going to let you!" Astro smiled.

"Good, cause neither will I." He claimed. Ken chuckled.

"You better. I's be upset if anything happened to you.."

Astro rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. Most powerful robot in the world is going to be taken down by a simple ripped wire."

Reno raised his eyerbows. "Did you forget who defeated the largest robot in the world? A tiny little package with enough pack in a punch can take anything down. Big things come in small packages, Astro. Look at yourself for an example."

Astro smirked. "Hey, I ain't getting any bigger."

"Or smaller." Ken reminded. The boys laughed.

"You're wrong." Boomed a voice from behind. Astro spun on one heel to turn around, but was too slow, even for his incredible speed, and was forced into a pole a few blocks down the street.

"Astro!" Ken and Reno cried in union and ran to their stunned friend.

Astro got to his feet and stanced. "Oh, yay. A hero just never gets a day off." He mumbled.

(WARNING: Battle scenes are not my best, but I'll try!)

He sized up his opponet. He was large, at least seven feet. About as tall as Pluto, maybe smaller.

Astro blinked. "Scanning." He looked as his opponet up and down. He blinked again. "Who are you!" He demanded.

"I... am... Itami!" The giant bellowed.

"And I am Kousen." A female, who looked no more then 20 with an deep, strong voice landed beside Itami. "We both are here to destory all robots."

Astro's head turned to the right in confusion. "But aren't you robot, too?" He questioned, noticing that Kousen had actually flown three seconds ago.

"Yes, but we don't like those with Kokoro. It makes them weak." Kousen hissed. "We want to rule the word with robots, but some with Kokoro and A.I are against the idea. So, we are going to take down all robots who stand against us."

"Hate to interupt you're... little speech or whatever, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Astro spoke confidently. "And there's no need to continue you're speech, I've heard it at least a million times, so, if you don't mind, I'm going to take you down right now."

Kousen laughed. "Yes. Even if you were lucky enough to surpass me, you cannot defeat Itami, a robot with five million horse power." Astro stepped back a stride.

Reno's choked. "That's fifty times Astro's!" Ken turned to face Reno.

"Is that bad!" He asked, a hints of dread and hope in his voice: dread for the answer yes, hope for the answer no.

"Astro! You don't stand a chance!" Reno called out. "Make a run for it!"

Astro didn't need to be told twice. He whipped around and blasted his rockets, full speed up to the sky. _Reno's right._ He thought. _I'm going to die if I stay and fight._

He saw something begin to form in front of him and he forced himself to a stop. Twenty feet ahead of him was Itami. Astro began to feel an emotion he wasn't used to feeling. He couldn't explain it. He had felt it before in times of great danger, but this was overwhelming.

Small noises escaped from his mouth and he began to quake. How was he gonna beat this guy? This was like fighting Archeron all over again! He only got lucky in that battle against Archeron and Pluto. Pluto had refused to fight and Archeron had appeared. Pluto could've let Archeron kill Astro, but at the last second, Pluto grabbed Archeron and threw him into the volcano, at the cost of his own life.

Yes, Pluto was living once again, thanks to Shadow and the Blue Knight who had rebuilt him to add him to the Robotonia Armies against humans. Pluto and Atlas decided to stay with Astro to defend Earth...

Astro snapped back into reality and backed away as slowly and as unnoticably as possible. Suddenly, Itami was in front of him, Astro staring right into his chest plate, then looked up at his face. He gasped before he could even see the blur of Itami's fist collide with Astro's face, hurling him towards Earth at a great speed.

But Itami still had speed leftover. He raced down past Astro then stopped, bringing his knee up into Astro's back (famous DBZ move). The force of the punch and gravity against the force of Itami's knee ripped many circuts on the inside of Astro's body, causing a deafening scream of excruciating torture to be released.

Astro rolled off the tyrants knee, Itami grabbing the collar of his shirt and holding Astro in front of his face. Astro hung lifelessly at the mercy of the enemy... until he tightened his eyes, then opened them. "You have some bravery to open those beautiful brown eyes of yours, Astro Boy." Kousen laughed, approching the captured boy and the large evil man.

Itami looked at Kousen in annoyance, then back at Astro, hatred in eyes. Astro stared back, eyes filled of fear. Itami pulled his fist back and thrusted it foreward into Astro's stomach. He repeated the action continueously against him.

"O'Sheay!" She cried, sprinting into the office. "Doctor O'Sheay!" She burst into the office and ran to the desk.

"Yuko? Is something wrong?" O'Sheay asked, standing up from his chair. Yuko nodded.

"Turn on channel 24!" She demanded. O'Sheay obeyed and gasped at what he saw. A giant man beating on a poor boy. "Astro!" He turned and pressed a button on the speaker. "Send Atlas up here right now!" He yelled. He turned back to the t.v. "I hope it's not too late."

Ken's eyes were closed and his ears were covered, unable to continue watching his friend get hurt. Reno's fists were clenched in worry. Why wasn't Astro fighting back?

He pulled the fist back and continued to throw rapid punches, hitting Astro either in the face or the stomach, not once releasing his grip on his shirt. Astro let out gasps and cries of pain and fear with each attack apon his body.

Long moments passed... and Itami pulled a punch but didn't throw it. Instead, he put his fist down, and stared at the unconscious Astro. "If that is all you can give me, then you aren't worth my time." Itami released Astro's shirt and allowed the boy to fall to the ground by gravity's force. 

Astro hit the ground left shoulder first, landing on his side, motionless.

Itami stared down at Astro, before announcing, "Next time we meet, Astro Boy, you will not be so lucky." Then turned and flew away with Kousen.

Everyone gathered around the beaten robot.

At that time, Atlas had appeared just to see Kousen and Itami fly off. He growled.

Ken and Reno made their way to the front. "Astro!" They cried in union. Atlas turned to see Astro lying unconscious on the ground, surrounded by humans. Reno lied Astro on his back. He landed by Astro's side and lifted Astro's head off the ground, into his arms. Reno opened the panel. Ken yelped when a small explosion in Astro's system erupted and smoke began to rise. Reno shut the panel and shook his head.

"He needs some serious fixing up. Could take days." Reno muttered sadly. "The sooner we get him back to the Ministry of Science, the better."


	3. Chapter 2: Words of Play

The Inevitable

**Storyline**

Everyone knew it was gonna come someday. They just didn't want to think about it. A new threat is attack Metro City. Who would've guessed? Again, Astro appears to save the day... But after the threat is taken care of, Astro begins to feel strange. He is always tired and sometimes can find it hard to move... and then O'Sheay explains the problem.

**Chapter 2**

**Words of Play**

His eyes slowly opened, revealing warm, chocolate brown iris's. His eyes searched the room quietly, then he leaned up. It took much strength to lean up, but he managed. He realized he wasn't wearing the clothes he was wearing before, but rather what he perfered to wear most of the time: black briefs, a pine green belt, and a pair of crimson boots.

He recognized the room. It was his room. To his right was a large window with bedding below it. To his left, a door leading out. Before him, a dresser and a desk.

He turned and let himself slowly off the bed and stumbled to the window. He glared outside, where a large, silver, full moon glared back without eyes of it's own. It was a clear night, so stars were clearly visable. Lights from the city were dim enough for a full starry night to be seen.

He sat with his back against the wall and brought his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms lightly around his red boots he was currently equiped with and stared out the window in silence.

He had a strange feeling in his chest. He didn't know what it was, or what he was experiencing. He had never felt this way before. It wasn't disappointment or hopeless or anger or depression... It was something else...

He heard the door open and close. His listened to the step pattern and the breathing to know who it was. "Atlas." He called.

"Yeah?" The eighteen-year-old responded. Astro continued to stare out the window.

"What is this feeling in my chest?" He asked. "It feels... it's not deprssion or disappointment. I don't know what it is."

Atlas sat on the bedding, his back facing the window. "I think you feel fear." He said without looking up... but the word cause Astro to look at Atlas suddenly.

"Fear?" He repeated. Atlas nodded.

"It's a feeling of when you feel unsafe or in danger." He explained. "Fear is a common feeling for humans. But I don't think you have ever experianced fear. Maybe adrenilane, but not fear."

Astro looked back out the window. "No, I have felt it before. Rarely, but I have." He blinked slowly. "In fact, I am experiancing it right now." Atlas looked at Astro with interest. "It's not you, Atlas. It is a fear of... being unable to beat Itami and Kousen."

"So that's their names, huh?" Atlas said. Astro nodded. Atlas softened up. "Astro... You don't have to worry about them anymore."

Astro felt a tear slip. Atlas could slowly see what was truely wrong. "That's not it, is it?" Astro looked at Atlas, salt water rolling down his cheeks.

"Promise me one thing." Astro began, his voice cracking from sorrow. Atlas nodded. "That if anything happens to me, that you'll take care of Zoran for me?" Atlas gasped quietly... then tried to nod casually.

"Now, you promise me... that you will stop trying to take down bad guys?" Atlas returned.

Astro turned to Atlas, shocked. "Why!"

"I just... need you to." Atlas sighed, getting up from the seat. "I'll see you downstaires. Me, you, O'Sheay, and Tawashi have to talk."

Astro stumbled down the stairs, still weak from the battle. O'Sheay stood up from the table Atlas and Tawashi were sitting in at the time. "Astro." He addressed. "You're awake." Astro nodded tirely, his eyes drooping.

"I need an energy cassette..." He mumbled almost incoheriently. Zoran bursted into the room and bequeath an energy cassette to her elder brother, asking questions a mile a minute.

Astro injected the energy cassette into the proper place, yet still felt drained. Not as tired as before, but still unenergiezed. "Doctor." He softly began. "I don't feel right..." He grabbed onto the edge of a table to set himself straight.

Zoran was suddenly quiet, watching her brother in worry, before turning to O'Sheay and continuing her questions. O'Sheay walked over to Zoran and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go out and play with Houdinie and Pluto?" He suggested quietly, saving himself and Astro a headache.

"But I want Astro to play, too." She whined. Astro let out a small gasp, leaving only Zoran unable to hear it. "Why can't he come out and play?"

"Astro is very tired and we need to talk to him privatly." He explained slowly, being cautious with his words. "He'll be out to play soon." Zoran turned on her heel to face her brother.

"Do you promise?" She said unexpectedly. Astro didn't know how to answer. His heart was broken. He knew he wasn't going to be okay, that something was wrong with him on the inside. He was probably still in repair, but he didn't want to let Zoran down.

He let out a fake smile, one that had pain and sadness behind it. He couldn't believe he was allowing fake emotions and lies to control his life in his current state, but he knew that letting Zoran down would be so much more painful. "Yes." He said. "I promise."

Zoran smiled and skipped out the door. "See you outside!" She called happily over her shoulder as she left. When the door closed, Astro had lost his remaining strength and collasped into O'Sheay's arms.

"Thanks." He chuckled and stumbled to the fourth chair closest to him. O'Sheay in front of him, Atlas to his left, Tawashi to his right.

Tawashi folded his hands on the table. "While you were unconscious, Pluto and Atlas requested help from the Blue Knight and Robotonia to defeat Itami and Kousen, which had gone successfully." Astro leaned back and sighed with relief, glad the threat was over.

A look on O'Sheay's face told Astro that something was terribley wrong. "But...?" Astro urged, getting the feeling that something was missing, something they found importent.

"T-that's it." O'Sheay insisting, getting up from the table and leaving. Astro blinked and looked at Atlas who refused to meet his eyes. Tawashi got up and left without goodbye.

"Well, in that case." Astro muttered, getting up from the table. "I'm gonna go outside with Zoran." He stumbled to the door and left, leaving Atlas alone with his thoughts.

_You coward!_ He cursed to himself in his head. _Why are you waiting for someone else to tell him! _He looked out the window, where Zoran was hugging Astro for keeping his promise. _Who else is going to tell him about the new threat?_

He wasn't sure why he was so worried.

Astro held onto Zoran with one arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, telling her about the first time he had ever met the Blue Knight and how the Blue Knight had saved his life. Zoran was pulled into the story very quickly.

After the story, the two was sitting under the apple blossom tree just outside Metro City, down in the Vallies. They were quiet, silently bonding with each other. "You know." Zoran mused in a quiet voice. "O'Sheay told me that I should spend a lot of time with you now."

Astro's deep, chocolate brown eyes opened and he looked at Zoran in curiousity. "Really? Why?"

"That's what I asked, but he wouldn't tell me." She said. "Maybe it has something to do with the new threat I heard O'Sheay talking about. But I got dragged away from Nora before I could hear him say what it was."

"I'm going to ask him." Astro said, more with decision then with determination. "I can't be in this condition when... if it comes."

Zoran nodded, then added quickly, "You didn't hear it from me." Astro nodded, leaned back, closed his eyes, and sighed, then opened his eyes halfway to protect them from the sun.

_What could you be hiding from me...?_

Astro knocked on the door quietly, then entered. Sitting in his desk was Doctor O'Sheay, who stood up. "Astro!" He addressed in surprise. "What are you doing here!"

Astro walked up to O'Sheay's desk. "What is the new threat that's coming?" He quizzed. "What's wrong with me? Why am I weak, even with a fresh energy cassette?"

"How do you know about the... the 'new threat'!" O'Sheay said.

"I have my resources." Astro shot back.

O'Sheay remained quiet, looking for his voice. "Astro... It's a little more complicated then it sounds-"

"Tell me, Doctor!" Astro demanded, slamming his hands on the desk. "What is it! I have to know if I'm going to beat it!"

O'Sheay shook his head sadly. "Even with you're strength..." He said. "...you cannot beat death."

Astro stepped back a stride. "W-what do you mean?" He choked with aghast. "I... I...!"

O'Sheay sighed, and turned to face the window. He seemed to have been in deep thought, but Astro knew better then to disturb the doctor while he was thinking, cause when he was at a loss for words, it had to have been something big. "Astro, when you were attacked by Itami, the second attack he performed against you had broken more then just wires, bolts, screws, but also you're data processer. It had been damaged during the battle."

"It was more of a beating..." Astro grumbled.

O'Sheay ignored the comment and continued. "If you're data process fails, then you can't learn, you can't continue to function correctly. Unfortunetly, it has been damaged beyond repair.

"You are tired because your data processer is taking up all your energy. To learn something, you have to sleep like a human, but if your data processer is damaged, data is processed incorrectly or not at all.

"Also, you're electronic brain had been damaged, in such a way that it would be too dangerous to repair. If we were to try to repair it, we would only cause you more pain. But, without you're data processer, your electronic brain can't see that it has been damaged and it's trying to function normal, which causes more and more damage to your electronic brain by the place it has been damaged.

"I labeled it a new threat because, well, it is. One that no one, not even you, can defeat: yourself."

Astro's head bowed, his eyes closed. O'Sheay turned and saw this, which had broken his heart to watch someone he veiwed not only as a friend, but as a son, look so hopeless. "How long?" Astro whispered.

"What?" O'Sheay gasped.

"How long do I have to live?" He repeated.

"Only a few days." Said a voice by the door. Astro and O'Sheay looked at the door to see a boy and a girl, the boy with nice, deer-red hair and blue eyes, the girl resembling Astro so amazingly. The girl had tears in her eyes and the boy didn't look any better.

"Zoran..." Was the first thing to escape Astro's mouth. Zoran only stared at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. She quickly turned and ran out the door. "Zoran!" Astro raced after his sister, rushing past Reno faster then he could notice Zoran had run away.

O'Sheay and Reno looked at each other before racing after Astro and Zoran.

Only a few seconds ahead, Zoran bounded down the stairs, sobbing into her arm. Astro bolted down the first flight of staires not long after Zoran, and slid to race down the next flight Zoran was in the middle of.

His foot landed down on the first step... and slipped to the side. Astro yelped and fell foreward, Zoran clearing the last step and charging out the door. Astro tumbled down the staires, knocked his head on the last step, and landed on his back, arms and legs spread out. He moaned and leaned up, fixing himself onto his knees.

Zoran had long gone. He had no energy nor chance to catch her now. He tried to stand up, and stood with an incorrect posture: knees half bent, torso weak and hanging by his waist with only little strength, head bowed, arms dangling almost uselessly by his side.

Astro stumbled foreward, and famillier hands caught him by the shoulders and laid him on the ground gentally. "I guess I should've made you promise not to waste all you're energy in playing tag with you're sister." Said the person.

"Atlas..." Astro agknowledged. Atlas nodded and picked him up cradle style. "Do you know...?"

Atlas remained quiet and watched Astro's eyes close, resting peacefully in his arms. The eighteen-year-old carried the young hero to his room and placed him on the bed. "You lie here and rest for a while." He whispered. He leaned down to Astro and watched for any signs of movement... then placed his lips gentally against Astro's cheek. "Don't die yet..."

"I won't." Came a soft reply. Atlas shot up, staring at chocolate-brown eyes. There was a small smile on the little boy's lips. Atlas smiled mischiviously and left the room, leaving Astro in wonder if that just really happened...


	4. Chapter 3: Accepting the Truth

The Inevitable

**Storyline**

Everyone knew it was gonna come someday. They just didn't want to think about it. A new threat is attack Metro City. Who would've guessed? Again, Astro appears to save the day... But after the threat is taken care of, Astro begins to feel strange. He is always tired and sometimes can find it hard to move... and then O'Sheay explains the problem.

**Chapter 3**

**Accepting the Truth**

Pluto watched Epsilon from afar. He could bearly believe he almost tried to kill her once.

"It's not fair..." He heard someone softly sob behind him. He turned around and looked behind the tree, stunned to see a teary-eyed Zoran holding a squirrl in her hands. "It's just not fair. He was attacked, he shouldn't have to... he shouldn't..."

"Zoran?" Pluto addressed. Zoran gasped and looked at Pluto. "Is something wrong?" Zoran looked down, then crashed herself into Pluto.

"Astro's... He's... He might... He's gonna..." She studdered for words. Pluto looked at her in sympathy, understanding something was terribly wrong with Astro. He wasn't doubtful, after watching the beating Astro took from Itami. "He's gonna die!" She finally sobbed, burrying herself into Pluto's chest.

Pluto tried to keep quiet, though he was shocked to hear of Astro's misfortune. Such a fate should not have been cast apon such a young hero, who had saved Pluto from the wrong ways of life, as well as Zoran. He couldn't bear to watch her cry like this, endure such emotional pain, but Pluto knew that this was going to come at one point, that one of the two were going to lose the other, and go through such a state of grief.

He knew Astro had felt so strong about his sister, attacking head on anyone who had hurt her in any way, though it often lead to such a stong power, but he was too blind to use it correctly. Blind strength was one of Astro's worst problems when it came to battles where Zoran was involved. But he knew why Astro acted that way, and he knew Zoran would act the same way if Astro had been severely injured, or killed, in battle, even if she knew she couldn't win.

But this was a battle she couldn't fight. He felt sympathy for her, knowing she felt useless and distrought that she couldn't aid her brother in any way...

"Zoran." He said. Zoran looked up at the giant. "I think it would ease Astro if you spent more time with him. I'm sure he would love to be with you in his final days." Zoran seemed to have been in thought, as if she was looking for a way to save Astro, rather then ways to ease him.

Rather, she returned to Earth and nodded. "I'm going to go back to Astro, then." She decided, getting up and turning away... then looked over her shoulder at him. "Thanks." She turned back and ran off into the forest.

Pluto nodded, then turn to see Epsilon standing five feet away from him. She looked emotionless, but on the inside she was torn to bits. Pluto stared at her for a minute, watching tears stream down her face. He put an arm around her gentally. "I think we should see him, too."

Astro's eyes opened, and the first thing he felt was his hand being held by two other smaller hands. They felt warm. He traced his eyes up the arm to Zoran's distrought face. "Zoran..." He slurred. She nodded.

"I'm here."

Astro felt so drained, but he leaned up anyways. "You came back." He smiled. Zoran returned the gesture.

"Pluto said I should stay with you. He said it would ease you." She quoted. Astro squeezed her one hand.

"It does." He said. "So I take it everyone knows?" Zoran nodded again.

"Everyone's here. They're waiting for you in the kitchen."

Astro hugged his sister without warning. Zoran gasped... then hugged back. After a moment, they broke. "Let's not keep them waiting." He said, and stood up. Zoran aided him in walking to the kitchen. As he entered, there were more people then he expected.

"Astro!" Ken, Astro's oldest friend (that was human and not O'Sheay), jumped from his seat, ran to Astro, tears in eyes, and embraced Astro in a tight hug. Astro stepped back to keep his balance and returned the gesture. "Please don't tell me it's true!" He pleaded. "Tell me you can be fixed!"

Astro remained silent, and Ken broke down in sobs when his pleas weren't answered. "I'm sorry, Ken." He said. "I tried my hardest, I really did, but he was just too strong."

Ken broke away, but kept his hands on Astro's shoulders and nodded. "I understand." He said quietly. "But... I don't want you to die..." Ken struggled to keep himself from crying, but his efforts were fruitless. He clenched his fists. "Remember what you said!" He sobbed. "You said you wouldn't die on us, remember! You said you wouldn't! You promised to me and Reno that you wouldn't! And now..."

"Ken..." Astro frowned, bowing his head. "I'm sorry."

Ken stared at Astro for a minute... then relaxed and nodded, also finding the ground so much more easier to look at. In truth, he had felt betrayed because Astro had broken such a vital promise, ontop of having to worry about how he was going to deal after. He knew things weren't going to be the same, no one was really going to be okay. Especially Zoran.

There was an awkward silence.

Astro had always been optimistic in such times like this, but he supposed having his life being lost in so little time was holding a dark cloud over his head. He wasn't even sure if there was a bright side to the end of his exsistance, but he knew he had to keep a light mood. But, at this time, everyone was in deep thought, and remaining still just seemed to be the best thing to do.

The door opened and a large, rather blue figured entered the room. Astro looked up slightly and gapped at who he saw. "Was this a bad time?" Said the Blue Knight, feeling that everyone staring at him as he entered.

"No, not at all." O'Sheay answered quickly. Astro stood where he was and let the Blue Knight approch him. Blue Knight placed a hand on Astro's head and gentally stroked his hair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Astro blinked slowly. "Tired." He replied truthfully. "Very." Blue Knight nodded in understanding.

"Well, it was nice to work along side you, kid." He said.

Astro stared at Blue Knight for a moment, recalling the last time he and Blue Knight had worked side-by-side. He smiled and gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, same here."

Everyone relaxed a bit when Astro chuckled. "This isn't gonna keep you down, is it?" Reno sighed with content.

Astro puts his arms behind his back and shook his head, grinning brightly. "How could I?" He chirped. "Why would I let my last days be really sad ones? That wouldn't make sense!"

Ken pounded his the side of his fist into his other hand. "Well, then, let's go out and do something!" He suggested.

Everyone cheered for the idea.

That evening, Ken, Alejo, Ambercrombie, Zoran, and Astro were sitting on the stone ledge between the sidewalk and the beach, watching the sun set by the ocean. Astro had fallen asleep on Ken's lap five minutes after they had gotten there, so Ken had a record of sitting still for ten whole minutes, no thanks to his ADHD, which he blew off while playing Soccer.

"Well, guys, I'm off." Ambercrombie said, jumping off the ledge. "It's gonna be past my curfue soon."

Alejo agreed and jumped off the ledge. Ken stroked Astro's solid, metal hair and nodded.

"My curfue isn't for another hour." He said. "I'll take Astro home. Zoran, will you help me take Astro to the Ministry of Science?"

"Of course!" Zoran laughed and climbed off the edge. Ken carefully gave Astro to Ambercrombie and slid off the edge, having Ambercrombie give Astro back to him.

"See you guys later!" And Ambercrombie and Alejo were gone.

Zoran helped Ken put Astro on his back, piggyback style. They walked down the street quietly and slowly, cautious not to wake Astro. "Ken?" Zoran addressed.

"Yeah?" Ken replied.

"What's gonna happen after Astro... goes away?" She asked, staring at the ground. Ken stared at her for a moment, surprised he or her had broken down to spoken question.

"I... I don't know, Zoran." He honestly said. Then he smiled. "Don't be too down when... _it_ happens. Astro wouldn't want that to happen. He wouldn't want you to be sad the rest of your life, just because he had... 'gone away'. He would want you to move on and live life the way you want to."

Zoran looked at him, and simpered. "Really? You think so?"

"Yes." Ken assured. "And if you're ever feeling sad, ever, you can talk to me. I promise I'll try my best to make things better."

"Can you fix my brother!" Zoran asked hopefully. Ken chuckled and shook his head.

"You're gonna have to ask Reno that one. He's the scientist. I just play soccer and help out when I'm needed. I would fix you're brother in a heartbeat if I could. But I can't. That's just something we're gonna have to accept. Well, that, and that Astro is going to have to... 'go away' soon." Zoran nodded in understanding. "There are a lot of things we have to accept, and it's better we accept them now then never. We can try to change things, but somethings just can't be helped."

"I understand." She replied, sadness clouding her voice.

Ken stared at the down-looking Zoran for a moment, then looked his direction. _I'm sorry it has to be this way, Zoran..._


	5. Chapter 4: The Last Day

The Inevitable

**Storyline**

Everyone knew it was gonna come someday. They just didn't want to think about it. A new threat is attack Metro City. Who would've guessed? Again, Astro appears to save the day... But after the threat is taken care of, Astro begins to feel strange. He is always tired and sometimes can find it hard to move... and then O'Sheay explains the problem.

**Before You Read**

Sorry it took me forever to update. I have been writting a few other stories.

**Chapter 4**

**The Last Day**

Because it was the summer, there was no school to worry about for the following days.

Astro sat by the windowsill, back against the wall, knees cuddled against his chest, his head resting on his arms which laid across the bend of his legs, staring out the window, deep in thought.

He could hear someone open the door, so he listened closely to the footstep patterns to identify them. "What's going to happen when I die, Epsilon?" He asked.

Epsilon hadn't been expecting such a question the moment she entered and stopped in her tracks. She thought for a moment... then continued to walk to him, sitting on the ledge of the bedding by the windowsill. "It depends, I suppose." She said. "They say, that when you die, your soul goes to a place above the clouds called Heaven. They say it is the most beautiful place among the universe. Everything is perfect and there is no pain or sadness or anger. Just pure joy.

"You can watch everything on the Earth from this place, watch over all your loved ones and friends. You can see the stars and the flowers, you can see the birds and the waterfalls... It is always so pleasent and, oh, it's perfect."

Astro smiled. So, there was a little bright side to his situation.

Epsilon placed a hand on Astro's shoulder. "You're friends are waiting for you downstaires. I suggest you get dressed and meet them." Astro nodded, jumped off his bed, and ran to his dresser. Epsilon left him for his own privacy.

...

Astro walked down the staires, drained as always. He had gotten used to the feeling, thought it had been getting worse and he had forced himself not to faint when he had just used up a lot of energy.

Over his last few days, he had played soccer with Ken, tag with Zoran, man hunt with his crew (plus Atlas, Denku, Reno, Zoran, the over attempting Pluto, and Epsilon). The game of man hunt was obviously was in Denku's favor, thanks to his ability to turn invisible with the flick of his cape. As much as Pluto couldn't hide, he was still able to catch players, and run away faster then most, save the evolutioned Astro.

They had done lots of running and playing, as well as hanging out at the Cafe or going to the Theaters to watch the movie Astro had been dying to see for what seemed like ever.

"Hey, guys." He yawned. "What's up?"

Ken jumped up and hugged his friend. He broke away but kept his hands on Astro's shoulders. "Everything's fine." He said. "How do you feel?"

"Hm, a lot more tired then usual..." He slurred, rubbing his eyes. Ken frowned. How much time did they have left? It had been days, and Atlas had said Astro had a week before he would shut down the day Astro had been damaged. Astro had been unconscious for a whole day, then O'Sheay told him the day after that... then the day after that they began to make plans to make Astro's last days the best had ever had... now it was three days later.

Tomorrow was the day Atlas predicted Astro was going to... as Zoran put it, 'go away'. Ken didn't want to think about that. He wanted to think about what was going to happen here and now, what they were going to do that day.

Ken began to leap from one foot to the other, feeling more energetic then usual with his ADHD. He almost wished he could give some of his energy to Astro so he could go through the day. He began to wonder if that was possible...

"What do you wanna do, guys?" Ambercrombie asked.

"I would like to sit down." Astro mumbled, plopping himself on the couch. Ken sat down beside him and watched him carefully, as he felt that the best thing to do was to sit for that day.

"Astro, do you remember the time you had to fight those Micro Bear things to save the day?" He recollected. Alejo and Ambercrombie placed themselves on the opposing couch.

Astro scoffed. "Yeah, thanks to you. Those stupid hypnotic rays really screwed against my circuts." Ambercrombie snickered.

"And that time Princess Abbie came from Mayura!" He added.

Astro hollared. "It was no kidding Reno had a crush on her! I wonder if she liked him back..."

It wasn't long before Zoran bounced into the room and onto her brother's lap, talking a mile a minute about Harley's big goal that day and how awesome it was. Astro quietly listened to her story. After five minutes, she ended with a, "I wish you were there to see it!" and embraced her brother with a hug.

Astro laughed and returned the gesture.

...

Six children walked down the street. Reno, Astro, Zoran, Ken, Alejo, and Ambercrombie, sipping slushies and munching on chocolate bars, talking about different things that ranged from sports to opinions on dress-up (Zoran's idea).

"And you looked halarious!" Zoran hollared, walking backwards to face her brother. "I did it perfectly! The lipstick, the eyeliner, everything looked great!"

"Yeah, and then you rubbed your face and smudged the make-up!" Ken added. "And the look on your face was even funnier! Here, it's on my camera!"

Ken pulled out a small, red camera and searched through the pictures until he found a perfect shot of Astro, looking in the mirrior, face emotioned with horror and smudged make-up. All six began to laugh (took Astro a little longer to register the picture since his data processer was failing).

Astro continued foreward with his friends for a couple more minutes... and the next thing he knew he was on the ground, the world around him fuzzy. His friends stood over him, Ken and Zoran crouched down and shaking him moderatly.

"Astro! Astro!" Her voice echoed in his ear. "Astro...!"

Black.


	6. Chapter 5: Goodbye

**The Inevitable**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Before You Read**

I'm really tried to make it sad but I suck at writting, so don't expect too much. Not only that, I really dun wanna write this story, but I write it anyways for you guys.

**Chapter 5**

**Goodbye**

"Will he be okay?" Ken asked, more doom then hope hinted in his voice. O'Sheay just continued to type away, scans popping up, a thermal reading being constantly updated, an x-ray on Astro's body.

Reno entered the lab from the room that held an unconscious Astro, who was lying on a table of sort. "We've been expecting this for a week, Ken." He said. "Don't be surprised."

Ken nodded as Zoran ran into the room and clung herself to Ken, sobbing into his shirt.

...

Astro moaned slightly. His eyes slowly opened to a pair identical to his own. "Z-Zoran?" He said.

"Astro!" She cried, wrapping her arms in a tight hug around him. Astro whispered her name again and meekly returned the gesture. Zoran was so used to her brother's arms feeling so strong and safe... but, this time, he felt as if he needed to be held and protected, and she was the strong one.

A hand rested on his hand, one from Atlas who had been watching him by the side of his bed. Astro attempted to lean up, but only fell onto his back once more.

"Careful, Astro." Reno muttered, feeling Astro's temperature. "You need your rest."

Astro was beginning to feel a little weird, having everyone touch him. He only laughed. "So, that's it, huh?" He chuckled. "This is it." He let out a force sigh. "This is weird."

Everyone muttered an agreement.

Silence swollowed the room whole. Tension in the air, pain in every breath, sorrow in every word. No one was surprised to suddenly have Zoran to start bursting out, crying, save Reno, who winced thanks to his sensitive ears.

Astro hushed Zoran and cradled her gentally, and softly began to sing in a rather raspy voice a lullaby, every note and lyric the syllable 'da', not a note missed, or skipped. The tune flowed beautifully and softly.

A moment passed, and Zoran could feel his voice begin to fade to silence. In his honor, she continued on. "Da, dada, da da, da da, dada da, da da, dadada, da, dada..."

Singing in the room filled, even if it was one little voice. It echoed off the walls like the sadness on their hearts.

And, not a moment to soon or too late; as if he waited for the music to finish; and as she softly ended the song, there was nothing. No sound, no beat.

But maybe there was something. Something in that room that hadn't faded, even after he did. They're may have been no sound, no music, no beat, no happiness...

But...

There was love.

**The****End**

**After Notes**

The end, done, over. *sigh* I hope you enjoyed it. Love it, hate it, wanna read it again? Let me know! You never know; maybe I'll make a sequal. ;) Until next time, friends!


End file.
